A user sometimes wears goggles on a helmet in case of sport such as skiing and work such as electric work, civil work and the like which require a helmet. In a ski competition, whether wearing a helmet or not mainly depends on sliding speeds of various races.
Conventional goggles which a user wears on a helmet require a different design from those a user wears directly on his head. In case a user wears a helmet, the thickness of an interior part or a shell of the helmet changes the direction of force of a wearing belt which is applied on the goggles, which sometimes resulting in deteriorating the fitted comfortability of the goggles to the user's face and inducing the invasion of wind and snow into the inside of the goggles.
In the design for conventional goggles adjusted for a helmet is seen a trend that a lens frame 21 is rather wide laterally in a front view and has a large thickness, as shown in FIG. 12. This is because that the frame of the goggles is designed to match with the thickness of the helmet. Due to this large thickness, when a user wears the goggles directly on his head, the goggles give less fitted comfortability to his face than general goggles not designed for use on a helmet. In FIG. 12, numeral 22 denotes a wearing belt, character R denotes an interior liner, and character M denotes a head of a person.
In addition, when conventional general goggles designed not for a helmet are put on a helmet, a rising force from a wearer's face is likely to be generated on the goggles by tensile force of the wearing belt 22. This is because a connection position of the wearing belt 22 comes to lie between a helmet surface and a wearer's face due to the smaller thickness of the right and left parts of the lens frame 21. As shown in FIG. 13, although there are some goggles in which a connection position between a wearing belt 22 and a lens frame 21 comes to lie closer to the helmet surface by means of another part P, the direction of the force of the wearing belt 22 doesn't change much, and presently only a small effect is recognized.
It is noted from the above that, if contestants play in plural races, especially in severe sports in which the fitted comfortability of the goggles to their faces and the functions of them are crucial factors and directly affect the results, the contestants must have plural pairs of goggles suitable for helmets depending on respective races.
The goggles described above are for skiing. Since goggles for motocross, goggles for other sports, and goggles for various kinds of work are also required fitted comfortability to a wearer's face, they have the same problem.
Thus, goggles that can give a wearer a suitable fitted comfortability to his face regardless of whether a helmet is used or not, and regardless of the thickness of an interior liner of the helmet have been provided.
One example is shown in FIG. 14. The goggles include arms 23 of soft-type elastic synthetic resin which are formed as one body with a lens frame 21 and project from the projecting positions on the right and left parts of the upper and lower parts of the lens frame 21. Each of the arms 23 has an end in the vicinity of a belt coupling position apart from the above projecting position, and connected to a stretch elastic belt 25 in the vicinity of that end through a belt connecting part 24. Thus, the arm 23 is elastically deformed to overlap with at least one part of a front surface of the lens frame 21, or to roughly extend along and in front of the front surface. One of the specific examples of such goggles is shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-229998 (page 2, FIGS. 1, 5, 7 and 8).
The goggles with the above structure are shown in FIG. 15. It is described that when a user wears the goggles on a helmet with a thin interior liner R, the restoring force of the stretch elastic belt 25 is converted to a pressure of the goggles to the wearer's face, the force rising from the wearer's face is not generated. It is also described that, as shown in FIG. 16, when a user wears the goggles on a helmet with a thick interior liner R, the force rising from the user's face is not generated, either. Further it is described that as shown in FIG. 17, when the goggles are put on directly on a person's head M, due to the restoring force of the stretch elastic belt 25, the front face of the lens frame 21 and an inner face of the arm 23 come to closer or in contact with each other, and the pressure toward to the person's face is applied, so that the rising force where the goggles are lifted apart from the person's face will not work.
However, in the foregoing conventional goggles, as shown in FIG. 16, when the helmet having the thick interior liner R is used, the arms 23 are elastically deformed toward the lens frame 21, and an outer end of each of the arms 23 sometimes abuts on an opening end 26 of the thick interior liner R. In such a case, the arms 23 is bounced back by the interior liner R and the force in which the goggles are lifted up from a wearer's face may be caused and then such goggles cannot provide a fitted comfortability to a wearer's face.